Portable electric devices are proliferating in society at a significant rate. By way of example and not by way of limitation, Compact Disc (CD) players, Digital Video Discs (DVD) players, video game units and many other portable electric devices are in widespread use. Portable electric devices are often powered using rechargeable batteries, and it is convenient to recharge the batteries when away from home, office or another location at which one may plug in a charger to a wall receptacle or similar electricity source. Many portable electric devices may be connected with a power source using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector.
Some power connector devices are configured to permit accessing battery power from a rechargeable battery source such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, an automobile battery. Access may be effected using a power connector configured for insertion into a cigarette lighter receptacle or similar receptacle in an automobile. Access to car battery power by such devices has heretofore been carried out substantially without short-circuit protection or thermal protection.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for providing power from a power source to a portable electrical device that can provide short-circuit protection.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for providing power from a power source to a portable electrical device that can provide thermal protection.